


Sam's Hands

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: The reader has a thing for Sam's hands that leads to a lot of smut in the Men of Letter's library.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Sam's Hands

You were in the bunker library. Sam was leaning against the table and you were stood near him. You’d just been looking at books but somehow, seeing his hands on the ancient leather bound volumes, his fingers tracing between their pages, you’d gotten distracted. You hadn’t meant to actually touch them but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Wow.” You said, running your hand over his, your voice full of wonder. It was just…SO. BIG.

“How big is it?” You asked, checking yourself as you heard how that sounded. “Your hand.” You added thinking it would make it better, less dirty sounding, but one look at the smirk spreading across his features told you it didn’t.

“9 inches?” He said, and it sounded overtly sexual. Flirtatious and hot, even though he was merely answering your question.

You opened your mouth and shut it again, trying to stop yourself from saying anything else that might be embarrassing but as you felt the size of his paw, the strength in it, the firmness of the tendons and muscle under the warm skin, the taut fleshiness of the heel of his hand, the fingers; long, thick, agile….your mind was fritzing.

You’d never paid much attention to hands before….but his….his were something else. They were probably very good for hunting and Sam was huge - a broad, tall giant - so really, they were simply proportional. It shouldn’t have been so affecting. But it was. They were. They just turned your mind to thinking about what they could do to you. How they’d feel on you, against you, roaming across your skin. The strength and power in them balanced against Sam’s gentle good nature. If he brought one of them down against your fleshy ass cheek, he’d never want to really hurt you, it’d be playful, right? You’d never been that into that before but his hands made you wonder what it’d be like.

And what would those fingers feel like if they wandered, teasing you, stroking you, working their way over you, over all of you…touching, pinching, exploring….slowly teasing their way into you….?

“Y/N?” Came his voice, interrupting your thoughts, slightly lower and quieter than normal but with a slightly amused edge. You’d been dreamily spaced out but still moving your hand, both hands now in fact, across his. Running your palms over his and over the back of his hand, tracing your fingers along and through his.

“What were you gonna ask me?” He said, his face curious but also mischievously playful. It was obvious that whatever it was you had been about to say it was born of dirty thoughts and lustful musings. He just wanted to see if you’d ask him whatever it was that you’d been thinking about.

You shouldn’t, you thought. But the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. His hands were really affecting you. Annoyingly so, as they hampered your ability to think straight. Was it a hand kink if it was only his hands? Or was it just him. A Sam kink?

“So if you put your hand…along your…self….does it cover the full length of….you?”

You heard the words fall from your lips, recognising them as not only totally inappropriate but also…not particularly clear. You were genuinely interested but couldn’t bring yourself to phrase it correctly. The image of him laying his huge, thick hand against the length of his hard, straining cock was suddenly all you could think about. Even if you were only guessing what that might look like. There is no way you would ever have asked him that if you had been in your right mind. What were you doing?

His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion but the way his smirk kinked up showed that he sort of understood.

“Y/N? Are you asking me how big my dick is?” His voice was still low and sexy but it was definitely teasing now. The smirk had intensified, deepening a dimple on the right side of his lips. He might have been surprised and maybe even amused but he wasn’t offended.

His eyes dipped from yours to your fingers which had started inadvertently running their tips up and down his fingers, trailing gently along them in a way that seemed borderline obscene.

“Um…..no…..yeah, kinda….I’m so sorry….” you said, flustered and wilfully removing your hands from him. You actually shook your head to try and recalibrate yourself.

“Get a ruler, if you want. Find out for yourself.” He said, shocking you. Your face must’ve registered your total confusion. Was he being serious? No. His voice was suggestive but still teasing in its tone, so he was joking…or was he flirting? He raised an eyebrow at you. And licked his lips, which rearranged themselves straight back into that smirk again as soon as his pink tongue had swept over them.

“What?” You said, wanting to be better at this, wanting to flirt and be sexy, wishing your voice hadn’t come out quite so unsure. Where had sweet, shy Sam gone? This Sam was….different. Confident, daring, playful, sexy…..you’d never seen him like this before. He wasn’t backing down either.

OK, if he wasn’t going to laugh it off as a joke that had gotten out of hand, no pun intended, you’d call his bluff. Either that or you’d measure it. You were genuinely curious.

You turned to go and find a ruler. Not really thinking about how this would play out. But he reached out, his strong grip closing around your arm, not bruising or painful, but powerful nonetheless. He pulled you back, his wide smile interrupted by another swipe of his tongue just fleetingly wetting his lips before he gently bit the lower one.

“Really?” He asked, incredulously, amusement there in his tone.

You shrugged, still slightly intoxicated by his hands. You looked down at where he was holding your arm and he let go. Sadly. It had felt warm. And strong.

He raised his eyebrow at you again in a gesture of flirtatious insouciance. Confident. Playful. Daring you.

“I don’t know if we have one lying around. A ruler, I mean.” He said.

You knew that was a lie. You’d definitely seen one nearby.

He continued, “You know how they measure a horse? By ‘hands’?” He lifted his hand up in front of him, flexing and stretching it out to demonstrate. “Maybe you could measure that way?….if you were that eager to find out?”

“A horse? Sam, really….” you started, laughing but also about to roll your eyes at the implication but before you could he reached out and grabbed you, pulling you to him, crashing into his solid, firm chest, flush against his body.

He leaned his head down, slowly, keeping his eyes, wicked and dark, fixed on yours until the very last moment when they closed as his lips met yours hungrily. You felt his hands against your back, moving as he held you close, fingers splaying out against your skin as they travelled under your shirt. And from the firm pressure you felt coming from him, hard against your belly, perhaps, you thought, a horse wasn’t such a bad analogy after all.

He kissed you hard, like he was hungry, desperate. Not soft or gentle like you had imagined, and you’d imagined kissing him many times. His tongue moved urgently against yours, a little moan rumbling from him as you felt his firm grip against your ass through your jeans, kneading you through the denim.

You ran your hands up his back, feeling the hard muscle under the plaid of his shirt, and into his hair. Your fingers raked through the thick, soft strands, your nails softly grazing his scalp. You’d wanted to do this many times before too.

He bit your lower lip, not too hard, just hard enough, before pulling back.

“So….you got a thing for hands, huh?” He said, smirking at you, wickedly.

“No.” You said, not moving your arms from around him. Not stepping away. “I don’t have a thing for hands…just…your hands. They do something to me.” You let out a small nervous laugh. Not that you were particularly amused, you just felt….the tension. He looked flattered, pleased.

“Really, just mine?” His voice was lower again. Quieter. Deeper. Sexier. “What do they do to you?”

You were aware that his hands were still on your ass, though they weren’t massaging the way they had been. You were still pressed up against him, his giant frame towering over you, broad and solid. Your hands were still up in his hair, stroking gently. You looked up into his eyes, dark, wanting…daring you to tell him. That dirty smirk still played on his lips. You already wanted to kiss them again. You could still feel him, his hardness, pressed against you.

He leaned in close, so his lips were up close to your ear, you could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke, even lower and quieter now, not a whisper, but not far off. “It’s OK. You can tell me.” And then he gently grazed your ear lobe with his teeth before returning to look you in your eyes.

He’d always been gorgeous, always been handsome – but you’d had no idea he was this hot, this sexy. He was so different from the sweet Sam you knew. The one who would always roll his eyes or look adorably bashful when Dean said something inappropriate.

“They just look, and feel, so strong. They’re so big…I’ve never seen hands like them. And they make me think…bad things.” You looked up into his eyes, flirtatious and sexy, his smile teasing you still.

“’Bad’ things?….What’s so bad about them?”

“Well…they aren’t the sort of things friends do.”

“Not even really good friends?”

You laughed. “No, I don’t think so.”

“You’ll have to tell me more, so I can judge for myself….how ‘bad’ these things actually are?”

You wanted to be sexy and confident right now. You would be if it wasn’t a random afternoon in the library with your friend acting so unsettlingly different, if it wasn’t so completely unexpected, if his hands hadn’t absolutely short circuited your brain. In different circumstances you’d be able to flirt and talk dirty easily, especially with your mind so full of filthy thoughts. But it was Sam. And he was being so different…and sexy. Maybe that was the problem, he was being so sexy, it was making you feel a little unsure of yourself.

“Well,” You said, lowering your voice too, hoping it sounded sultry, hoping it would affect him the way his voice undid you. “It’s hard not to look at your hands and think about them on me. All over me. All over my skin. Stroking. Carressing….” You’d been going to say more but didn’t want to get too graphic or too dirty with him and have it be weird afterwards.

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me.” He said, his voice achingly seductive, rich and smooth like velvet. “That sounds….nice. I get the feeling there’s more…?”

He bit his lip again and ran one hand up to the back of your head, fingers playing in your hair.

“You’re shy?” His asked, a hint of his normal Sam voice detectable amongst his heady, sexy tone.

You shrugged in embarrassment.

“I thought you wanted to know how….big….I was?” He said, and it was teasing but it also sounded friendly, normal, you could hear your friend Sam in there.

“That wasn’t my fault…it was the hands.” You said.

He took his arms from around you and put his hands out in front of you, smiling wolfishly at you as he did. “These hands?” He asked.

You nodded as you looked up at him through your lashes.

“Do you still want to know? Still want to ‘measure’?”

You found yourself hot and turned on and smiling without meaning to. You moved to run your hands over his and they were leading you astray again.

“Kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“Yes, I want to. I really, really want to. But like I said, it’s not the kind of thing friends do, is it?”

He smiled. “Friends don’t think about their friend’s dicks the way you were thinking about mine earlier, either.” The sexy voice was back and God, it really was sexy. He interlaced his long fingers with yours so your palms were facing, your hands looked so small next to his. He pulled you back as he continued to speak, eventually resting against the table with you stood between his legs, pulled in close to him. “Or think about what their friend sounds like when she comes….the way I was thinking about you before. Or whether when she touches your cock, she’ll touch it soft and gentle, like when she was playing with your fingers before. Or if the way she’s looking at your hands means she’s wet. Because it looks like your hands make her really, really wet….and you just desperately want to find out. I’m not sure any of that is friend behaviour, to be honest.”

“Sam…” You started, trailing off unsure of what to say, just knowing that things had gotten…strange. And hot.

“Yep.” He said, dipping his head to look at you intensely as his lips closed around the end of the word.

You weren’t fully sure what to say, how to phrase it. You just….wanted him. So bad.

“You’re so different. This is so…..different….from how we normally are….”

“’Bad’ different?” He asked, his eyes raking over you so powerfully it was as if you could feel them on you.

“No….not bad.” You said, hearing your own voice coming out of you breathlessly.

“Well, OK then….” He said, leaning in to kiss you again. His lips were soft but firm against yours, moving with passionate heat. And then his tongue was gliding against yours, not overpoweringly, but insistent all the same. One hand was back on your ass, gripping and kneading but the other moved up and covered your breast, all of it in his firm grasp as that hand massaged skilfully too before his finger and thumb found your nipple, teasing it through the fabric of your t shirt and your bra. You should probably have been saying something about not ruining your friendship but it was so hard to think rationally right now, so hard to think about anything but him…and his body…

You undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, letting your hands trace the defined muscles of his large, chiselled torso.

“If it helps…” He said, voice straining as he spoke between kisses, “…we can just treat this as a one time exception to the friend thing….just until Dean comes back….just to get it out of our systems….”

Dean was away for the weekend visiting Jody and the girls. It was only Saturday. That was still a lot of time, you calculated.

“’Our’ systems…?” You said, as he lifted your t shirt over your head.

“You think you’re the only one thinking ‘bad things’….ever since you started playing with my hand, I’ve been wondering what it’d feel like if you turned that same attention to…..the rest of me…and as soon as you said anything about ‘length’ of me…I’ve been wanting you to find out…wondering what your hands would look like on my cock…what they’d feel like…so maybe your hands are doing something to me too…..”

He undid your bra and took it off you and then he brought both hands up to cup a breast in each, he pulled back to watch as he ran his hands over them, his gaze burning with intensity as he continued to speak.

“Plus…it’s not like I haven’t thought about you before…we might be friends but I’m not blind…I’m not made of stone…”

Your hand was feeling his hard on through his jeans as he said that.

“Beg to differ…” You said.

A dirty smile crossed his lips as one hand moved down to undo your jeans.

“If we’re gonna do this…and it seems like we kinda already are…then I don’t want you to hold back….no half measures…OK?”

What was the point of even trying to hold back now, you thought? You didn’t really want to. He paused to look at you, pulling back slightly, waiting for an answer.

You kissed him slowly on his lips before leaning in close to his ear. “Yeah, OK.” You said, in a low, deep, quiet voice before nibbling gently on his ear lobe. “Whatever you say, Sam.”

You heard a low growl come from him as he grabbed you and turned so fast that you didn’t register what was happening until you found yourself perched against the table now, him having spun you 180. He pulled your jeans down and off you and pushed you gently backwards, your back flat on the table as your legs dangled over the side, him stood between them. He ran his hands over you, starting at your feet but running in a long stroke with each; passing up your legs, your sides, your stomach and breasts, your shoulders…up to your face where your lips sought them out, momentarily wrapping around the thumb of his left hand and sucking it lightly before he continued trailing them all over your body. They felt warm and big and forceful. You were still wearing your underwear and they seemed to be purposefully avoiding touching you there, though you wished they would.

“You look beautiful. You always look beautiful….but just…like this….” He shut his eyes for a moment as if the sight of you was almost too good to take. “And your skin is so soft….just like I knew it would be….” He lifted your leg briefly as he bent to kiss a little trail along your inner thigh. “I always wondered what the acoustics in here would be like, what it would sound like making you moan real loud…in here.” He said. You looked up at him to see his gaze fixed between your legs. One huge hand continued to move across the skin all over your body, covering large swathes of flesh as it went, as the other reached between your legs to touch your heat over the fabric. He looked pleased if not transfixed to see the damp spot that had formed there. He traced the pad of his thumb over it, lost in his own appreciation of how wet you were before the unwitting noise you made and the arch of your back, snapped him out of it.

He took his hand off you to pull up a chair, and sat there between your legs. He slowly pulled your panties off you, you moving your hips off the smooth wood beneath you to make it easier. His hands ran along the insides of your legs as his sweet lips kissed you along the sensitive skin of your inner thighs as he removed them. You felt exposed, lying there bare, with your legs spread in front of him, but a glance at his face, all lust and undisguised appreciation as he looked at your unveiled pussy took away the shyness.

“Fuck…” He whispered out, the word full of awe. “Did the ‘bad things’ you were thinking about involve me touching you here?” He said, his eyes leaving your open, wet pussy briefly to make contact with yours.

“Yes.” You said, truthfully.

“Mine too….” He said, as he ran his hands up your inner thighs. Then he stroked your folds, his fingers tracing through them reverently, his eyes widening as your slick covered his finger tips and he heard the whimpering needy sound that came from you against your will. He ran his fingers through your lips slowly but repeatedly, starting at the bottom of your entrance and making their way up over your clit before moving downwards again. “I thought about your pussy….before….but it…you…you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

He brought his left hand up to join in too and when its fingers were soaked in your juices he ran them over your clit whilst he dipped the pointer finger of his right hand gently into you. You shuddered involuntarily. Then he added another finger and let them glide in and out of you, his eyes watching hungrily as he bit his lower lip. You felt him working them in and out of you, you could hear them as they moved against your wetness, feel them crook a little inside of you to stroke you from the inside. It felt so good. You’d been desperate for his hands anyway, you hadn’t even thought about how good they’d be if he knew how to use them with such skill and dexterity…and he knew…clearly he knew.

“I know that this is a whole ‘hands’ thing…and I want to give you everything you want…and need…” He said, his voice sounding different, full as it was with desire, his thick gifted fingers moving faster with each delicious drag inside of you “…but can I do something else? Something that I’ve been wanting to do for a long time. Something that’s been driving me crazy….just the thought of it?”

You were going to ask what he wanted but the way the pressure inside you was building, quick and desperate and exquisite, made you realise you didn’t really care. He could do whatever he wanted.

“Yeah…whatever you want…you just feel so good….” You moaned out.

He kept his fingers moving in you but removed his other hand, replacing it with his hot, sweet mouth. You felt his lips and his tongue as they laved, wet and feverish against your clit, hearing the high, desperate, wrecked, groan he made as he tasted you. You’d never heard anything so sexy in all your life. His tongue lapped, flat, wet and thick against you as his lips kissed, soft and open, occasionally softly sucking against you as his fingers moved, faster and faster, the whole time he moaned against your pussy as if he loved it, as if he couldn’t get enough. You realised you were moaning too. Loudly. He’d been right, the acoustics in the library were something else….you weren’t sure how you’d ever be able to be in here again and not think about that. You ran your fingers through his hair as you heard your voice saying his name, reverberating against the walls, the ceiling, in high pitched sobs of need until you felt the wave that had been building inside you, crest and then crash, strong and powerful; violent but glorious and so, so gorgeous.

His mouth and his fingers worked you through it, slowing until he removed his fingers from you, moving his tongue to your entrance, pushing it into you, tasting you, moaning while he did. His other hand stroked over your skin, guiding you through the shudders of aftershocks that rippled through you. When you finally opened your eyes, you saw him licking your arousal from his fingers in a way that made some deep part of you twinge all over again.

He stood, making his way to stand between your legs as you sat up, as you pulled him towards you, kissing him urgently, “You’ve been thinking about that a long time, huh?” You asked as your hands undid his belt and his fly.

“Maybe.” He said, teasingly “Maybe I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time, wondered what it would be like to taste you, maybe it was even better than I hoped….” He smiled against your kiss as you pushed his jeans and his boxers down and he stepped out of them.

“Whoa….” You muttered as you took in the sight of his hard and straining cock. He huffed, slightly coy but mainly pleased at your reaction.

He raised one eyebrow at you. “You wanted to know…” He put his hand alongside the length of it, heel at the base and extended fingers not making it past its swollen, leaking tip.

You let out a long breath, knowing that it would be a sight you’d never forget.

“Yes….yes, I did.” You said.

“You wanted to measure….” He said, his voice teasing again as his eyes dared you to touch him.

He moved his hand away as you wrapped your hands around him, even with both of them around him, one higher up along his shaft than the other, you still hadn’t covered all of it. His head dipped to watch as you ran your hands over his cock, lightly, letting them rest either side of it for a moment before running your fingers all the way along it, letting your thumb slowly graze the sensitive underside of his tip before smearing the moisture dripping from him across the velvety softness of it. Hearing the soft sigh of pleasure he made when you did.

The size of it was beyond impressive, the length as well as the girth and the heft. It was…incredible.

You gripped tighter now, letting your hand move up and down it, faster, listening as his breath hitched in his throat and feeling the pang inside of you as he unwittingly whispered out your name. Your hand moved quicker, feeling the soft skin over his hardness. Until he grabbed your wrist in his huge hands, stilling it. He leaned in, his forehead resting against yours, his eyes closed as he swallowed.

“If you keep doing that…well, you just can’t keep doing that…” He opened his eyes, pulling his forehead away. “…I have other plans.”

“Oh, yeah?” You asked, your curiosity showing in the crease of your brow.

“Yeah.” He said, putting his hands under your ass to pull it forward to the edge of the table before he took his cock and moved it against your folds, dragging it intentionally and torturously slowly up over your clit before pulling it down again. You let out a high pitched noise of delight. You hadn’t meant to but….damn, he felt good.

The hand that wasn’t busy doing that came up to cup your cheek, his thumb tracing across your cheekbone and then your lips.

“But let’s definitely circle back to you doing that with your hands later…” He said, watching as you opened your mouth to lick and then suck his thumb. “…and maybe your mouth too, if you want…”

You looked deep into his eyes as you sucked a little harder, rolling your tongue against his thumb in your closed mouth, he shut his eyes for a moment as he shuddered, imagining what feeling your mouth on him would feel like. When he opened them again, you released his thumb, kissing it softly and wetly as you did. “I want.” You said.

“Someone’s not shy anymore.” He said, a smile on his lips.

“I guess after I was laid out and spread in front of you, naked on a table, shyness seemed a little redundant.” You said, trying to focus on what you were saying but finding it increasingly difficult as he felt so good running over and through the folds of your pussy.

“Well, thank fuck for that.” He said, his face registering that he was struggling with the same thing.

“So…this plan of yours-“

“I want to fuck you. Hard. Here. On this table. Now.”

“Oh.” You said, a little taken aback by his directness but turned on by it too.

“And seeing as you’re not shy anymore….maybe you can tell me…if that’s what you want too.”

You ran one hand up his broad, powerful back until it was up in his hair, fingers playing amongst the thick, luxurious strands. Then you leaned forward to kiss his lips, softly, each kiss punctuating your speech. “Yes, Sam…I want that too….fuck me…hard…here….on this table…now….please.” And then you smiled looking into his eyes; wild with want, blown by lust. He kissed you hard and deep before pushing you gently back to lie down against the table top once again. One hand running over your skin, as he used the other to line himself up.

At first his eyes watched his cock as it entered you, but then they shut as he let himself feel the sensations. You felt the stretch inside of you as he pushed, instinctively wrapping your legs around his back. It felt good but also…..he was so big. He leaned over you on the table, kissing you as he stayed still.

“Fuckkkk….you feel so good.” He said, his kiss moving to your neck, his lips feeling good against the skin there. “You OK?” It was funny, considering what was happening that that was the most like ‘your friend Sam’ that he’d sounded for a long time, sweet concern clear in his voice. “Why don’t we go slow…before we go hard?” He said, standing up again and using one hand to rub circles against your clit as the other settled on your hip. He started to move slowly, just like he said, and somehow between the feeling of his fingers running circles against your sensitive nerves and the slow tentative motion of him moving inside you, you felt him eventually bottom out.

“You look incredible with me fucking you.” He said, lifting one of your legs from around his waist to rest against his chest, where he ran a trail of kisses along your calf, as his thrusts started to get deeper.

“You’re looking pretty good there yourself.” You said, breathlessly, before letting your head fall back against the smooth wood of the table. Whatever his huge cock was pushing and pulling itself against inside of you was feeling better with each passing thrust. You heard the moans falling from your lips and the sounds of his flesh smashing harder and harder against yours, as he built to a slamming, punishing pace. You heard the groaning, grunting noises he made ricocheting off the wood and brick work of the library, loving how your name sounded on his ragged, wrecked voice.

You could see his eyes move from watching where his hard cock made its way in and out of you to watching as your tits moved with every thrust he made and then up to your eyes connecting with them in a way that somehow felt even more intimate than the act itself.

He let go of your leg and let it wrap itself back around him as he pulled you up so you were upright again. Instead of thrusting he was now grinding himself into you, his pelvis moving delightfully against you as he did. He kissed you hot and hungry on the mouth and then down to your neck where you felt his lips and his tongue and his teeth against your skin. This was your friend Sam, your tall and broad and handsome friend…but also it wasn’t. This hot, sweaty man fucking you hard on the table, making you feel good with an intensity that felt almost dangerous – like it was almost too good to take…almost - was Sam but a wild, frenzied side of him you’d never seen before.

His hands moved over you with the tension in his grip making itself felt across your skin and his open lips, invitingly pink and firm, letting out grunts and groans and sighs that sounded urgent and carnal and untamed. You kissed him, wanting and needing to feel his lips and his tongue but then had to pull back to breathe deeply. You moaned out his name, seeing his face creased with mounting need and the intensity of his own pleasure. God, he was so fucking hot.

One arm reached up your back until his hand was in your hair against the back of your head. His fingers splayed and ran through your hair before he tightened his grip and pulled your head back, not hard so it hurt but so your neck was exposed as he ran his mouth up it before talking into your ear with his voice strained around his jagged breaths.

“Fuck…you feel even better than I imagined. Fuckin’ amazing. So tight and warm and wet for me. I wanted to fuck you so many times when we were sat in here talking about books and research…but this was all I wanted to do…” He let out a high pitched broken noise against your ear “Y/N….God….” He pulled back slightly to look you in the eyes while he kept up the pace. “Is this the kind of ‘bad thing’ you were thinking of earlier?”

You were struggling to focus on anything right now, the feeling off his powerful cock pushing inside of you over and over again felt good and you were so close to coming. “Yeah…” you managed to breathe out.

He pulled out of you leaving you confused and frustrated. “Sam…I was so close…” You said in a voice that was more of a whine than you’d have liked.

“I know…” He said, giving you a devilish look as he smirked at you through heaving breaths. He put his hands on your waist and pulled you off the table, turning you around with grace and ease. He wrapped himself around you from behind, lowering his head to bring it in to the curve of your neck.

“You wanted to do ‘bad things’…so let’s do ‘bad things’….” His voice was low and quiet as he used one of his strong legs to push yours apart, leaning to lower you to the right angle as he pushed his cock back into you up to the hilt in one smooth, slow motion. He put his hands out in front of you as if presenting them to you. “It was these wasn’t it…that got you goin’…that made you wanna be bad?” He purred as he put one on your breasts, kneading his way from one to the other, and snaked the other down to stroke your clit.

“Mmmm hmmm….” You said distractedly.

“I’ve known you so long Y/N…I know how kind and sweet and nice you are…I had no idea you could be such a bad girl for me…is that what you want? That what these hands make you want? To be a dirty little whore just for me?”

You had never imagined that Sam would talk like this. He kissed you wet and open mouthed behind you ear before continuing.

“Don’t worry, I know you’re not…not really….” He said, and you would have smiled at how ‘Sam’ the clarification was had you not been distracted by the pace of his cock sliding in and out of you getting faster. “…but just for now…just here with me…for me…you can be the dirtiest whore you ever wanted…my dirty little whore…my beautiful slut…if that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want?” You turned your head to look at him biting his lower lip and he met your gaze with ferocious intensity.

“Baby…you have no idea how good your pussy feels wrapped around my dick right now. Don’t you worry about what I want…”

He removed his hand from your breasts and ran them down your back lowering your angle further, his thrusting getting wilder and making you pant and moan louder without you meaning to.

“You do sound like a beautiful dirty whore for me right now…I won’t lie, it sounds all kinds of good…but even still…I know you’re a good girl too…my good girl…taking me so well. Letting me fuck you like this. So hard and deep. In this room where we sit and talk all the time…now every time you’re in here you’ll remember me fucking you just like this…hard and fast and dirty over this desk…”

And then you felt his hand as it slapped you across your fleshy ass cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, it wasn’t a spanking…there was no pain - even like he was right now, wild and animalistic, he’d still never hurt you. It just felt strangely good, his huge, strong palm on you, the frustration of his desperate building need for you palpable within it, registering as powerful hunger with each slap that somehow felt connected to your pussy. He did it again. And again. And each time he let out a groan that sounded a little further from controlled, further from restraint…closer to total surrender.

“My dirty little girl…” He grunted out through gritted teeth between slaps, “My beautiful, beautiful whore…my good girl…so good…and so fucking beautiful…”

“Sam….” You heard yourself almost shout feeling yourself on the brink of exploding. Or so it felt anyway.

He left his hand on your ass cheek for a minute, squeezing it roughly before moving his hand to your waist, the other still on your clit where it moved in furious circles. He thrust with a furious pace now.

“That’s it baby…come for me. I can feel you getting so tight around my dick and it feels so good. Come for me and let me hear you scream my name so loud it echoes across this whole fuckin’ room.”

“Sam…holy fuck…Sam…I can’t…oh God…”

“Yes you can, I got you.” He said, somehow moving your bodies so he felt like he was all around you, holding you together while you started to come totally apart. You didn’t even mean to scream his name the way he’d asked. You just couldn’t help it.

He let out a low, loud and long groan of satisfaction as he felt the ripples inside of you moving against him. “Yeah…oh yeah….Y/N…” He said, kissing you on your temple as you threw your head back against his chest, mouth open and gasping for air as the intensity of release flooded you overwhelmingly. “I can see you…” He said, as you opened your eyes briefly to see him fixed on your reflection in the glass fronted cabinet on the other side of the table. “…you look fuckin’ beautiful coming with me inside you…you feel so good baby, so good….”

In the reflection, you watched his face crumple with intensity as he let go, pumping frantically and fucking into you wildly. His fingers moving from your clit now hold you tightly in place by the shoulder, the other still tight against your waist, pushing bruises into your soft flesh. He shouted your name repeatedly as he came. You felt it inside of you and in the stuttering of his hips against your ass. You felt the power in all of it; his face, his grunt, his thrust, his body. You were still coming hard yourself and it was all just…over powering. As if for a moment it was all just seemingly white noise and white light and heaving desperate breaths as this surging wave rolled out leaving you no choice but to let it take over everything until it ran itself out.

Which eventually it did, leaving the reality of you hunched over the table with Sam’s enormous solid frame draped over you with his arms wrapped around you, both of you still gasping for air. He kissed you sweetly on the shoulder a couple of times before pulling back his hips to withdraw from inside of you.

“Hey there…” He said, his voice more normal now, recognisably, comfortingly the Sam you were accustomed to. “You OK?”

“Um….” You said, not really sure how to answer. “Yeah, I think so.”

“You want your friend to go order you a pizza?” He asked, nervously laughing against your shoulder blade. “These hands can work a phone too you know?”

You huffed out a spontaneous laugh. “Can they get me some water too?” You asked.

He nuzzled his head against the side of your face before laying a sweet kiss against your temple.

“Yeah, I think they can manage that….plus you’ll need to rehydrate…I’ve wondered about the acoustics of a lot of other rooms in this bunker too…and Dean’s not back ‘til Monday.”

“Oh really…” You said, with an amused and humouring tone in your voice.

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“Maybe next time you’ll be my dirty little whore?” You teased, turning around in his arms to see a cocky smirk you’d never seen before appear on his face, creating a deep dimple by the side of it. His eyes travelled up your face, still dark and teasing.

“If that’s what you want.”

He stepped back and lifted his hand to cup your face before, running it tenderly with a feather light touch across and down your cheek.

“So…you measured…” He said, with a soft, cuteness in his voice and on his face.

“I did.”

“Was it what you’d hoped?”

You grinned widely. “More than.”

He shook his head as if in pleased but surprised disbelief. “So….my hands, huh?”

“Yeah, Sam…your hands.”


End file.
